My Uchiha Daddy
by Konoha's missing nin
Summary: After processing the truth about his brother, Sasuke was left to reflect upon himself. But just how did he end up in front of an orphanage, adopting a two year old girl! Follow their story on how two disheartened souls learn the true meaning of 'family'.


**Chapter 1: Did Sasuke just adopt a child?**

**Hellooooooooo!**

**Full summary: Sasuke decided to clear his mind after knowing the truth about his brother. When walking around a village, he saw an orphange and ended up adopting a 2 year old, whose personality clash with his. Follow their story together and watch as Sasuke opens up to her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Keiko.**

**On with the story!**

Sasuke lay down onto the grass field and ran his hand over the beautiful grass. They were tender and light, like his heart right now. He couldn't believe it. After all the years of training and learning new jutsus, he still felt empty. Yes, he successfully killed Itachi, only then to know the truth. The heartbreaking truth.

He had done enough crying, it was time to move on. Sasuke got up to wander around the village. The village was not Konoha or Mist or Sound, and Sasuke didn't bother remembering its name, all he knew was that the village was so small and not up-to-date. The villagers would least likely know who Sasuke was, or at least how he looked like, in other words, it was safe. People knowing who he was the last thing he wanted.

Sasuke didn't have any plan in his mind; he didn't know what he should do. Return to Konoha? Destroy Konoha? Stay as a missing ninja? He couldn't think clearly right now. He needed to clear his mind. He closed his eyes and walked. Would Konoha welcome him back when he returned? Would he be executed? What would he benefit from destroying Konoha? Why should he stay as a missing nin? His head was occupied with those thoughts and didn't realize where he was going. He came back to his senses when he almost crashed into a door.

Sasuke looked up and saw an orphanage. The building was… horrible. The windows were broken and there were cracks everywhere. The structure was so thin and fragile it looked like it could collapse any moment. The door itself was creaked open slightly. After observing the building for a while, he wondered if the building was deserted.

However, his thought was answered when a lady, around her mid-thirties, opened the door with a smile. She looked so lively and warm despite the dirty and ragged clothes she was wearing.

"Hello, young man, oh please don't just stand there! Come on in!"

Sasuke didn't know why, but his body moved on his own. Within a second, his ears were filled with laughter and crying sound of small children. The lady smiled at him.

"Please. Make yourself comfortable. They all are great kids. Oh, I will be right back! You can tell me if you want to adopt any!"

Before Sasuke could say that he wasn't going to adopt any child, the lady was gone. Sasuke sighed. There was no point in staying in this orphanage. When he was turning to the exit, his eyes caught little girl. The girl was no more than 2 years old, with shoulder length black hair with bangs framing her face and big onyx eyes. She could pass right away as an Uchiha; however, that was not the case. She was playing with a doll which was tattered and torn. If Sasuke was anybody, he would've called her cute. But no, Sasuke was not _just_ anybody. He was the Great Uchiha Sasuke, and the Great Uchiha Sasuke would never call anybody cute. She was not cute.

"Her name is Keiko. We all call her Kei-chan. She is such a lovely child. Such a pity her parents left her on this very doorstep two years back."

Keiko sensed someone looking at her, and her black orbs stared right back into Sasuke's eyes. Part of him screamed for him to walk away. Another part of him screamed for him to just adopt her. Keiko grinned at him.

"I will adopt her." Just when Sasuke said that, his hands _almost_ flew to his mouth. What on Earth was he doing? Adopting a child? Had he gone crazy?

"That is just great! I will bring the papers for you to sign."

Sasuke was about to shout 'No, no, no! I am not adopting her. I will never adopt anyone!', but no words came out when he saw the girl's face brightened up with a grin that could split her face in half.

Sasuke groaned as he walked out of the orphanage, not caring if Keiko was following him or not. He couldn't believe he spent an hour and a half signing all the papers. Moreover, he couldn't believe he was adopting her. Maybe he wanted to change a life. He wanted to make a person's life better, to make up for all the bad things he had done. Sasuke mentally nodded his head. That seemed like a logical explanation. Well, the most logical explanation that he could come up with right now.

Keiko managed to catch up with him, panting slightly.

"Daddy, wait for me!"

Sasuke stopped dead on his tracks, and growled at the child who barely reached his waist.

"Brat, don't call me _daddy!_"

"What do I call you then?"

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke….?"

"Just Sasuke! Now hurry up!"

"Daddy, don't be so gloomy!"

"It's Sasuke!"

"Daddy!"

"Sasuke!"

"Daddy!"

"Sasuke!"

"Daddy!"

"Brat!"

"…. Does that mean I can call you Daddy?"

Sasuke sighed. The kid was starting to get on his nerves. Had he stooped so low as to argue with a two years old?

During their walk, Keiko was jumping and skipping, singing some random songs while walking, despite Sasuke's warnings and threats. Sasuke eventually gave up and walked a little faster, pretending as if Keiko was a completely stranger to him.

Suddenly, her singing stopped completely. Sasuke turned a little to see what happened. No, Sasuke thought, he did not worry about her. He just wanted to make sure nothing happened to her. After all, he spent his precious time signing all the papers just to have her. Yes, that must be it.

Keiko was not gone or kidnapped, but she was staring at something on her left. Sasuke looked at the direction she was looking at and saw a father holding his daughter's hand. Both were laughing happily. The father bent down to ruffle the daughter's head, before standing back up and leading her back home. It was not a rare scene, to say. Sasuke simply shrugged it off and continued walking. All of the sudden, he felt something small in his hand.

Sasuke saw Keiko's hand within his. Her usual bright grin held uncertainty as she tightened her grip. Her eyes glistened with hope and happiness. Sasuke frowned and snatched his hand off hers.

"Don't touch my hand."

Before he could walk further, he saw Keiko's pained face with tears around her eyes, threatening to fall any moment. He growled.

"Don't cry."

Keiko looked at him through her teary eyes, and then down to her hands. She frowned a little and used her free hand to wipe the tears off her face. Sasuke sighed with relief. He didn't want to make a scene.

"Daddy, where are we heading?"

Sasuke didn't answer and kept walking. Why? He didn't know where he was going too. He didn't want to go back to Madara. He didn't want to go back to Konoha. He didn't know where he wanted to go back to.

"To a motel."

"Yay! I am so tired. Daddy, I seriously need some rest. How far are we from the motel?"

"Close" _I think._

After an hour of walking, there were no motels to be found. Sasuke resisted the urge to stomp his foot like a child. He was back to the grass field again. The sky was getting dark, and the Sun was setting. He was not tired, thanks to years of training, but Keiko was exhausted. She had her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Maybe he had walked a _little_ too fast.

"We will spend the night here."

Sasuke got no response from Keiko. He turned his head to see Keiko's still form on the grass. Sasuke walked over and shook her shoulder. No response. He shook her harder this time. Still no response. He instinctively pressed his fingers against her wrist to check for pulse. It was there, slow and steady. Sasuke shook his head. He was getting paranoid.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair. It was so troublesome. Should he just leave the kid here and just leave the village and never return? Sasuke looked at her face. It reminded him of the peace he had before the massacre. It reminded him of his childhood innocence.

He lie down next to her, and stared at the setting Sun. Perhaps she is more similar to him that he had thought.

**Thank you :)**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review, Favorite or Follow!**

**Sasuke will, of course, open up to her in the future. It will be so cute!**

**I apologize for any mistakes that I have made in the chapter, and how short it is. I will try to make it longer.**


End file.
